


Errores de cálculo

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, pequeña porción de fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La caída Reichenbach desde el punto de vista de Sebastian Moran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errores de cálculo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/gifts).
  * A translation of [Miscalculations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442165) by [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

Jim besó Sebastian en la mejilla y se fue a ver a Sherlock. Seb no dijo nada. Jim era el jefe. Él era un hijo de puta loco, pero un puto genio. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Seb sabía que tenía que salir pronto también. Watson no iba a pegarse un tiro.

 

Sebastian estaba allí cuando el arma se disparó. Algo dentro de él se quedó frío en ese momento. Iba a matar a Holmes por esto.  Levantó su rifle, teniendo su ojo fuera de su objetivo previsto, Watson. Puso su mira en el hombre con el abrigo negro que estaba en el techo. Holmes estaba hablando por teléfono. Le está diciendo a su mascota preciosa todo sobre su triunfo sobre Jim.

 

El pensamiento hizo hervir la sangre de Seb. El idiota se quedó allí. Bien. Seb se tomó su tiempo con su objetivo, no queriendo fallar a causa de algún pequeño error de cálculo con la velocidad del viento. La única pregunta ahora era el corazón o en la cabeza.

 

Los disparos a la cabeza eran muy desordenados. A esta distancia y con el rifle que estaba usando, el tiro entraría por el ojo de Sherlock y volaría la parte posterior de todo su cráneo en pedazos. Eso haría un funeral con el ataúd cerrado con seguridad. Los tiros al corazón eran mejores para las ceremonias de ataúdes abiertos, siempre se puede ocultar la herida con la ropa, pero había algo en echar a perder esa cara de porcelana que le gritaba a Seb. Sería una muerte limpia de cualquier manera. Y esa era la única pena.

 

Tal vez si Seb sólo pudiera lanzarlo. Sólo rozarlo en el hombro o la rodilla, lo suficiente como para incapacitar a la detective, pero no para matar. Ya habría tiempo para torturar después. Pero primero habría una carrera a la azotea. Pero el médico no podría ganar. Él lo mataría también, si es necesario. Si había un dios en el cielo, mataría a ese médico maldito delante de Holmes. Eso sería dulce. Sólo para ver la expresión del rostro de Sherlock cuando el doctor muriera. Cuando las luces se apaguen en los ojos de su mascota preciosa. Eso sería...

 

¿Qué demonios?

 

Saltó. El hijo de puta saltó.

 

Bueno... Eso es todo. Es hora de empacar.

 

Tiempo para llevar a Jim a casa antes que la policía vaya a husmear.

 

Dios, ya empezaba a extrañar a ese maldito loco.


End file.
